The invention relates to a method for obtaining rule sets for a motor vehicle. Each rule set includes an activation condition and a vehicle function to be activated when the activation condition is satisfied. The motor vehicle is correspondingly configured to repeatedly determine vehicle data in different situations and to examine each corresponding data set as to whether it satisfies the activation condition of one of the rule sets. When this is the case, the associated vehicle function is activated by the motor vehicle or its activation is at least suggested.
Such a motor vehicle is for example known from DE 10 2010 051 205 A1. The motor vehicle described in this publication includes a display device to display images, which can be generated by different cameras of the motor vehicle. During a drive, the motor vehicle measures for example the driving speed. When the driving speed satisfies a defined predetermined condition, the motor vehicle automatically switches over the display device to another camera. The condition for the driving speed hereby results from an observation of the user behavior of an operator within the motor vehicle. When the operator manually repeatedly switches over the display device at a certain speed, the motor vehicle thereby “learns” the condition for the driving speed and then automatically changes the display after a predetermined number of operational procedures.
The known display device requires a learning phase, during which the operating behavior of the operator has to be observed to determine the activation conditions for switching over the display. A self-switching user interface is also known from DE 10 2009 049 110 A1. The user interface described therein determines context data regarding a current driving situation and switches between a display mode and an operating mode depending on the context data. In the operating mode the user interface displays operating information regarding an input device on a display. In the display mode on the other hand, information is provided which is not assigned to an operating step.